galacticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Imperfections of Memory
The Imperfections of Memory is an episode of the 2009 TV series Caprica. Plot Teaser The episode starts with Amanda Graystone having a dream of running through a hospital after a man. When she wakes up, she looks at a letter from the Delphi Convalescent Institute. Olaf Willow wakes up Clarice to tell he and Nestor have spent all night going through the information pulled from Daniel Graystone's computer. The Zoe-A avatar program is not there, and appears to have been downloaded to another device. In the morning, Amanda Graystone walks past the memorial wall for the Maglev bombing victims. The city has ordered the memorial be moved to Apollo Park, but Amanda causes enough of a fuss the contractors give up and leave. Sister Willow happens upon the spectacle and takes her elsewhere. Amanda sees a man in the crowd who resembles who she saw in the dream, and quickly takes photographs. When she turns her head, he disappears completely. When talking in Clarice's car, she says she saw her brother Darius, who died some time ago. Zoe-A, in the form of the U-87, sends a phone message to Lacy Rand, urging her to meet online. Lacy arrives quickly, and learns Clarice was searching for the avatar in her house. While Zoe plans out another date with Philemon with the hope of finding a way out of the lab, she urges Lacy to go back to Barnabas and guarantee a way of shipping the U-87 to Gemenon. Tad Thorean is at work at his new job at a grocery store, with the job of ruining food being thrown out to discourage homeless people moving into the alley. He spots a man standing on the edge, and asks him to move. The man turns around, revealed to be Joseph Adama. Joseph takes him back into the alley and gets him to put on his holoband with him so they can find Tamara together. Act 1 Amanda returns home and examines her photographs closely. They are too blurry to make out if the man is her brother, but there was a man there. Tad takes Joseph into V-World and towards New Cap City. He warns him of the main rule of the game, that de-rezzing from an avatar dying means being permabanned. The two find themselves in a sewer as explosions in the street above keep the two men trapped. Amanda sees a car crash while she is out in the city. She runs up to check on the driver, but another doctor nearby offers help instead. While at the car she spots the man again. He turns away, and she follows, finally running after him. She finds herself at a dead-end at a parking garage, but takes notice of a poster for the Caprica City Museum of Contemporary Art. Olaf catches Clarice wrapping up an expensive bottle of Desiree's, hoping to use it as a reason to get close to Amanda again and find out why she is seeing her dead brother. Clarice believes it is a sign, as the mother of the One True God's most crucial instrument seeing ghosts must be connected. Joseph and Tad finally get out to the surface after moving through a subway. As this is not a fantasy game, they must run or drive to find Tamara. Joseph finds the game's concept boring, and can't understand why it would be popular, but That explains it gives people to chance to ritualistically murder other players without committing a crime, or have as much sex as they want. Act 2 Clarice heads back to the Graystone residence, where she presents a bottle of Scorpion Marsh Genuine Ambrosia, a brand Amanda is familiar with. Amanda confides in Clarice her experience of seeing her brother at the crash, and thinks how Darius himself died in a car crash she was a passenger in. She then shows Clarice a picture displayed in the poster she took, which is of the very place the car crash happened. At the Caprica Buccaneers game, Tomas Vergis invites himself into the VIP suit to meet again with Daniel Graystone. He finally reveals the reason he knows the U-87 contract is a bust: the MCP Graystone stole never worked in the first place. As he leaves, Cyrus Xander is left confused; not knowing about Zoe-A, all he knows is that the MCP works flawlessly but for some reason cannot be duplicated. Daniel and Xander talk about how odd Vergis' comment was, and while Daniel is humoured by how wrong Vergis seemed, thinking Graystone Industries only had a failed prototype, Xander reminds him they cannot duplicate the two more prototypes needed by the military, and they should really consider selling the team to get more development money. Daniel is adamant that never happen, and instead insists on finding a solution on his own. After school, Lacy starts to develop a relationship with Keon, who is investigating her on Barnabas' orders. He explains that Barnabas is not willing to go through the trouble to help a Monotheist move to Gemenon to be happy, and needs more than that. She offers to join the Soldiers of the One so she has a reason. At the request of "Rachel", Philomon enters V-World on another cyberdate, and end up in a flight simulator. The two are flying Caprican Air Force Vipers, but as Zoe-A is not experienced she crashes the plane. Bailing out into the water, she swims ashore, and is asked by Philomon how she could be so bad. She explains her avatar has been set to real world standards - she cannot just casually flick switches and pull the throttle of a plane in V-World and it be fine. As they talk about V-World, Zoe-A talks about her hopes that V-World would become something other than a place for people who don't care about life to socialise, and become something more. When Philemon brings up how she doesn't seem like much of a computer geek, she shows to him how V-World was made with limitations that make it look fake if noticed, like the same model of tree appearing in different places. She devises a system that would allow for infinite variety of "tree-like trees" to make the place more lifelike. Finally, Philemon reveals he is on a top-secret military project to create robots, and the two make-out. Meanwhile, Joseph and Tad are caught up in a street attack by plane-flying users, leading to Tad being shot and de-rezzing. The two take off their Holobands, with Tad visibly upset about how he has died. Daniel returns home to see the Buccaneers have lost their game with the Stallions. Amanda offers him a drink of the Scorpion ambrosia, and he heads upstairs while Amanda phones up Clarice. Still on the holoband, Philemon heares more of Zoe-A's ideas on programming; she suggests a process to make robots better able to explore the world as a pretext for her being let outside the lab, but he takes more notice of her accidental implication of an analogue-based programming with significant variables that would make each program unique. Daniel catches Philemon on the holoband, and he re-rezzes and explains his new theory of the MCP being analogue. Graystone is intrigued and sends him home, still suspicious Zoe-A has something to do with it. At his apartment, Joseph Adama puts his Holoband on once more. He is observed closely by Tamara-A. Trying to hide in a building, he meets a woman named Emmanuelle, who is a friend of "Heracles", sent into the game to find him so he can complete his quest to find Tamara. Act 4 Amanda meets with Clarice at the drug den. She takes out her letter from Delphi requesting a donation, seeing it as part of the same pattern of events, quoting scripture with "All of this has happened before, and all of it will happen again" . She was admitted to the psychiatric hospital three years after the car crash and stayed there for two and a half years. She reveals she dropped out of university, because of delusions of her brother being everywhere. Clarice delivers a sermon to Amanda about the power of God. Joseph comes with Emmanuelle, but is scared, as being killed in New Cap City risks never seeing his daughter again. Back at the lab, Daniel observes how the family dog Caesar wants the U-87 to play ball, evidently seeing the robot as a living person and not a fixture to the wall. Daniel's attention is drawn to the robot, and he calls it 'Zoe'. Production Writer "The Imperfections of Memory" represented the complete change in story-telling method, with much of Season 1.0's episodes becoming a jumbled mess of plot-points. Around the time this episode was ready for filming, the earlier episodes were re-edited to create a more cohesive story structure that would not inundate the audience with information that would not be important until later. This move to a suspense-driven semi-episodic series moved past the original selling point, which was for Dallas in a futuristic world. The idea of Amanda Graystone having an affair with Tomas Vergis was cut out of the Pilot due to concerns it would make the character totally unredeemable. When the idea arose again during Season 1.0 that there be a strain in the Graystones' relationship, this led on to the suggestion of a possible affair between Amanda and Clarice, particularly how well the actors worked together. Directing Wayne Rose was a recurring director for Battlestar Galactica, directing "The Resistance", "Dirty Hands", the "Razor" flashbacks, "Guess What's Coming to Dinner?", "Face of the Enemy" and "Blood on the Scales". Rose took attention to having Richard Harmon essentially play two different characters: Tad Thorean and Heracles. Treated in the script as a disaffected youth clinging to video games, Richard gave a more awkward performance of Tad against his more confident and authoritative as Heracles. Editing An idea was made early on for Keon and Lacy to develop a relationship, but it was reduced during editing as the two actors had little chemistry, and focus was kept on she and Zoe-A becoming involved with men to complete their respective objectives. Zoe-A and Philemon's respective actors had better chemistry having done more episodes together. Principal photography for the scene where Zoe-A's plane crashes took place without any thought to include insert shorts of Zoe-A at the throttle. Stock footage from Scar was inserted instead. Further notes * Deleted scenes: ** Joseph gets dressed while looking at images of Tad Evelyn was able to get. ** Joseph and Tad having a conversation while walking through the passage to New Cap City, which he refers to as "New Crap". He takes offense at being called 'Joe' rather than 'Mr. Adama', and takes off his holoband. They return, and he accepts Joseph. Joseph takes notice that Tad has a different personality within V-World, and asks if Tamara is any different. ** Extended version of the first drinking sequence. Amanda welcomes Claire into her house and is presented with a bottle she got from a pawn shop in Sedgewick, which is Scorpion ambrosia brewed by Henry Pittner. Amanda is sure it must be a fake, then comments she shouldn't be drinking when on strong medication, but drinks anyway. ** The GDD's new camera technology is implemented at the Buccaneers game. It leads to a positive ID on Nigel Hightower, a man convicted of an STO shopping mall bombing twelve years prior, and released six years ago after completing his sentence at Marathon Prison. However, as the computer determined this to be a 75% match and not a 95% match, Agent Duram's department does not believe it is close enough to justify an arrest, but it goes ahead with it. ** Extended scene of Lacy and Keon. Lacy suggests an STO affiliation would let her go to Gemenon, before revealing she believes Keon to be behind the recent Holocafe bombings. He offers a propagandist explanation for that, being that by causing terror at the cafes people will understand it is wrong to engage in such horrendous behaviour online. To get to Gemenon, Lacy is willing to bomb empty buildings in the night. He tries to talk her out of it as she may be psychologically scarred. ** Another scene of Hightower, with police entering a restroom to make the arrest. ** After de-rezzing, Tad tries to explain more of V-World to Joseph. He brings up pop culture with Catman, who gets a feeling when trouble is brewing; he compares him with Joseph, who's failure to see New Cap City as anything other than a game. ** The Hightower investigation concludes with a positive ID. The man changed his citizenship and went through a nose job. Duram suggests the GDD go beyond the normal rule of law to prevent the STO bombings becoming the major attacks they were a decade prior, and wants to be able to interrogate him for associates. ** Additions to the drug den scene, with Amanda giving examples of where she would see Darius. ** Another addition, where Amanda is left wondering which god Clarice is talking about. Clarice realises she is close to revealing her Monotheism, and names the god as Zeus. Amanda responds that she now feels all these gods are the same. Sources External links * Category:Caprica episodes